Puppets On A String
by Dark Cat Queen
Summary: "What is evil Sherlock but something people have come to see as bad but who are they to say is bad for everyone? Tell me Sherlock why is it that these people who indulge in gluttony, wrath, and other things they call sin yet they can tell you who you are allowed to love? Tell me Sherlock, what is evil!" she had asked me and for once I had no answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is my only disclaimer they are pointless to write over and over.**

_ Well everyone I happened to be doing it again. I'm starting another story before finishing another of my others but I wanted to put this one up and see if it interests anyone. It's a Sherlock Holmes fiction and I hope you enjoy and please review and allow me know what you think._

_Multiple pairings: Watson/Mary, Sherlock/OC, Watson/Sherlock  
_

Chapter 1

The world was a huge place that was made up of several different smaller places. I could tell you so much about many places having been to so many. Why I traveled was for one reason and that reason was to find the place where pain flowed from the very cracks on the stones that paved the streets that people took for granted. To find where what these people called evil brewed the strongest so there I could do something that no man could ever do.

But I wasn't in one of those places tonight. No I was in one of the more peaceful places that had chaos brought into by someone who wanted more. Someone who was truly a vision of chaos and could be charged with sins upon his name if anyone knew of his crimes. Well anyone besides the ones who were working to stop this criminal.

Brushing the snow off fur wrap as I continued my way through the snow I couldn't help but admire how beautiful Switzerland was at night when the moon was out in the black sky with snow falling leisurely. It was truly beautiful and a rare joy I allowed me to have since I was too busy tearing down the threads of society.

Finally I arrived at my destination which was a beautiful wonderland of snow surrounded a lake that had a huge waterfall pouring into it. It was a perfect picture of peace but soon that peace would be disturbed like all peace is. Peace never last in this world such a pity.

Settling down on a fallen tree and settled in for my wait. Looking up the water fall I could see the soft glow of the castle that was built high on the cliff side. Why people built things in places where chaos is only a breath away was always a puzzle to me.

Why would you build something somewhere where danger is something that is just a touch away? It seriously confused me but someone had once told me that the danger added to the beauty.

A loud scream broke through the air from above the falls as something fell from one of the castle's balconies. Two something to be exact, two males who were falling towards my peaceful haven and only one of them was important to me. The two men separated as the one that had been screaming became silent before both bodies hit the water.

Standing slowly before walking towards the water's edge I could see no sign of the bodies. The water rippled until it became still on to be disturbed by the man that survived ripping through the surface with a golden device in his mouth and scratching to get to the snow covered ground.

Walking over to him as the golden device was thrown to the ground before the man collapsed to the ground, gasping for air and shivering. Kneeling down in front of him I brushed back his hair and checking to make sure he was alive before working to pull his entire body from the water. Time was limited before he would freeze to death so I had to work fast. Pulling off my wool covering as I placed it over him before whistling as I waited for my horse to come and join me.

Hugging his snort as he stomped the ground, "We must work fast me friend."

_Review and tell me what you think? Interested in finding out what happens next?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: O.N.** (Own Nothing)

_A/R: Well here is Chapter 2, I'm glad that some people have taken interest to my story _

_**A Big Thanks For all My Reviewers, Followers, and People Who Favorite! **_

_Unlike my other stories this will be one of the ones that will be updated whenever the next chapter is completed_

Chapter 2

The air around me seemed to run away as I snapped up out of the warm cocoon I was curled in as I tried to find the air to fill my lungs. It took a few seconds to catch my breath before I realized something wasn't exactly right. One I wasn't supposed to be alive. Two I wasn't supposed to be dry either or in a really comfortable bed. Yes something definitely wasn't right.

Sitting up I looked around the room, trying to find any clue as to where I was. The room was a deep navy blue color that was bare except the bed and the dresser on the far wall. There was no way out except the door to my left but even though I didn't know where I was I didn't feel the need to leave. I felt…safe?

Shaking my head before brushing my brown curls back on my head as I began to gather all the facts to that could give me an answer to release me from this confusion. One I wasn't dead at the bottom of the waterfall that meant the air thing I got from my brother had worked. Two I was in a strange room in someone's bed completely safe and injuries wrapped and taken care of.

'I can't solve this without all the variables.' I thought as I knew the only reason for me being here was that someone saved me but whom? Who would have been at the bottom of that waterfall to know that I and James had fallen? Especially at that time of night? Did they save James as well? Could he still be alive even with the heart attack he had suffered on the way down?

A soft knocking at my door startled me out of my thoughts as I looked up to see it had been opened and revealed a young woman. She couldn't have been that old, maybe in her early to late twenties. Her long blond hair was slightly curly and lay quite beautifully against her pale snowy skin. Her grey eyes seemed to watch me with bright amusement as her peach colored lips formed a small smile. She was wearing a dark crimson dress that fitting around her beautiful hour glass figure that any man would crave for.

"It's good to see you awake Mr. Holmes. I was beginning to worry that you would never awake." She said pleasantly as she entered and came to sit on my bed side. "How are you feeling?" she asked as her honey like voice flowed over me like a beautiful melody.

"I'm feeling well as one who threw themselves off a waterfall can Miss.?" I paused as I waited for her to give her name even though she already knew mine which I didn't know if I should be concerned about or not. I did have a reputation that preceded me. "Miss. Proserpine. Alexandria Proserpine." She introduced herself as. 'Why does that sound familiar?' I thought as the last name seemed to stick out to me but for some reason it eluded me.

"Well Mr. Holmes the question is do you feel well enough to get up and move and bath? We do have a long trip to make that can only be done when you are ready to leave. So if you please let me check your wounds." She said as she slide closer and began unwrapping my wounds and all I could do was sit still and move to whatever way she desired. I didn't know why I was letting her do this. I hardly even let Watson do this for me and I trusted him with my life but here I was.

"What have you done to me?" I whispered quietly as she finished up and moved me to lay back into my pillows. She sighed as she hovered over me for a second before placing a kiss upon my forehead. "I haven't done anything to you Sherlock. In time you'll overcome it and understand things but for now you must heal for we must return to London." She whispered as she stood up and slide out of the room with the grace of a feline.

Laying against my pillows I couldn't help but feel even more confused than before but there was nothing I could do about it for I could feel the weakness in my body and it didn't take much for sleep to pull me back under again.

~Alexandria's Prov. ~

"Is there anything I can get for you madam?" the old butler asked as I smiled and politely declined as I headed for my study. It would take about two weeks for Sherlock's injuries to heal enough to as where we could begin our five month journey back to London since we had to be unseen by anyone.

The world believed him to be dead and until the right time that's how he would be. Most likely though not long after returning to London people would find out due to Sherlock's nature of mischief. Sitting in the chair by the window I watched as snowflakes fluttered down to the snow covered ground in a slow peaceful as my plans ran through my head.

There still much to be done before we could leave for London but they should be prepared by the time he is healed and then once in London it would be time for me to do what I do best. Unravel the town of London from its hidden chaos and bring it all to the surface to where it will either become stronger or burn.

I can't remember the last time I was in London. I do remember the reason I was there, a barber hell bent on the destruction of the resident judge that took everything from him because of his lust. 'Oh yes Mr. Benjamin Barker or as he became Mr. Sweeney Todd upon leaving prison was truly a character' I thought with a smile as I remembered the chaos he set into motion.

'I still can't believe that woman actually turned people into pies. Truly a demented being..' I thought as I recalled the details of everything that had happened down to the last moment of where the orphan that Miss. Lovett had taken in sliced Mr. Todd's throat as he held his long lost love that he had murdered. 'Too bad they weren't reunited in the afterlife.'

London was truly a chaos tangled place that no one who lived there seemed to be aware of but this time if Sherlock is the one that I believe him to be the world will change from this. My smile widen as I pictured all the mischief and chaos that awaited in London for when we finally got back I couldn't help but laugh in glee as the world outside remained unknowing to the coming chaos.

_Ok well please Review, tell me what you think and hopefully soon I'll follow along with another chapter. Depends on how busy classes get this week, so review please and see ya next time._


	3. Attention!

Attention Dear Readers:

It's obviously been awhile since I have updated a lot of my stories. It sucks but it is true but hopefully soon I can get to writing again. Right now I'm in the middle of midterms of my sophomore semester of college and so after it's done, I'll hopefully have more time.

But right now I haven't had any time what so ever because one thing after another keeps happening and after this Saturday it's going to be either better or worse because all of us are gathering and forcing ourselves to talk. I don't know why but we are doing it.

I don't know the order I will do them but if you want to place your opinion on which ones you think I should do you are more than welcome to tell me.

So until next weekend my readers.

Oh and by the way I am looking for Betas. I seriously need one. So please someone who could find it in their hearts to help me with looking over my stories I would love you forever and ever. Only thing about being my Beta is that I go all over the place with what I write. It could be Avengers one day, Sherlock Holmes the next and Harry Potter later that day. So if more anyone is up for being my beta, please talk to me.

Dark Cat Queen


End file.
